A Second Chance
by smartie1685
Summary: Spike gets to become human with a catch, he can't remember anything. Will eventually become B/S Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing not Spike nor anything to do with Btvs and Ats.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
No longer than a second had passed since his world had exploded around him. Spike opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by well nothing. He was in an empty black space. Fortunately, only a few minutes passed before an apparition appeared before him. "Joyce, is that you?" he questioned while noting with surprise that he did still possess a voice.  
  
"Yes, William. It is good to see you again and to know that my faith is you was not in vain." the woman who had Joyce's face replied.  
  
"But you died so how can you.."  
  
"And so are you, but really dead this time not just undead. "  
  
"So is this the waiting period before I get booted to hell or .."  
  
"No this is where you choose."  
  
"Choose what?"  
  
"William you died to save the world. The Powers cannot reward you by putting you in hell, but they also cannot allow you passage into Heaven. So they sent me here to ask you if you would be willing to go back to Earth. Do you want a second chance at living?"  
  
"I get to go back to Earth just like that no strings attached?"  
  
"Well you will be different."  
  
"How different?"  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this but to be allowed back into life you would have to lose all your memories. You could not remember anything about your human life or vampire existence. Of course you would be provided for in time so you won't be all alone."  
  
"Wait a second your telling me I get to go back alive, but without any memories. Sod that! I want to remember her."  
  
"By her I guess you mean Buffy. Right?"  
  
"Of course I mean Buffy, who else would I mean."  
  
"I'm sorry that cannot be allowed."  
  
"Please Joyce you know how much she means to me."  
  
"I'm sorry this is not my decision. I want you two to be together, but the Powers have different plans."  
  
"Well what's my other choice if I don't go back?"  
  
"You would remain here in between Heaven and Hell forever alone."  
  
"That's a bloody awful set of choices pet."  
  
"I know, but you must choose one."  
  
"Fine then send me back to Earth. Make me a poncy human again."  
  
"Close your eyes and when you open them you will not remember a thing."  
  
Spike closed his eyes and would have prayed if he believed that anyone would have listened to him. Instead he just hoped that this was all a bad dream and that he'd wake up with Buffy in his arms to look forward to the Apocalypse. He didn't regret sacrificing himself for her and the world, but he didn't want to have to do it. He only wanted to be with her and be at peace. So he let go of everything and finally prayed that when he opened his eyes everything would be better. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate knowing that you like it and I hope I don't disappoint. Also vamprincess1986 Buffy will remember him. Spike will be the only one who can't remember anything.  
  
A/N 2: By the way I will usually be alternately chapters between Spike and Buffy plus the gang until they meet. So the next chapter will be about Spike.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy felt numb. She didn't understand why this keeps happening to her. She tells a man she loves him and something bad always happens. She preferred to think of it this way then to have to go down the road that this was the right thing for Spike to do. She didn't want it to be the right thing. Why couldn't they have gotten out of there in the nick of time and lived happily ever after? Oh well that's obvious she is Buffy after all and men and her are non-mixy.  
  
Buffy was pulled abruptly out of her thoughts by someone yelling at her, "Buffy hello? Are you okay?" After staring at her for a few seconds Buffy realized that it was Willow in front of her. Buffy nodded slowly and then looked down at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Good. For a second there I was worried that you'd gone catatonic again. Um... Buffy do you want to talk about it? Because if you do I'm here. I'll listen I promise. and no judging. I'm non-judgy!" Willow babbled trying to get some reaction out of her. Buffy looked up for a second and gave her a tiny smile before locking her gaze on her hands again.  
  
"Um... I guess that's a no. Well don't forget that I'm here." Willow tried again with the only reaction this time being a slight nod.  
  
Buffy felt relieved. Now she could mourn Spike in peace. She just wished that she had told him earlier, but she hadn't expected him to die. He wasn't supposed to die! Oh God got to think of something else. Think of who you're not alone anymore. Think of all the slayers that are in the world and how you must train them. Yeah that's a good way to go, Buffy! You've graduated from Slayer to Watcher, but I doubt that Watchers sit around talking to themselves in their heads though.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Willow walked over to where Xander was sitting and sat gingerly down beside him. She was after all still a little achy from the big spell she had preformed.  
  
"So did she say anything?" Xander prodded her as soon as she sat down.  
  
"No I guess Spike's death hit her harder than I thought it would." Willow replied.  
  
"I thought that she had feelings for him, but with the way she's acting it's almost as if..." he trailed off. "As if she loved him," Willow finished for him.  
  
"Yeah. How ironic is it that in the past year we've all lost someone we loved? You lost Tara, I lost Anya, and Buffy lost Spike. But that's not even the major irony; out of all of them I never would have expected Spike to be the one to save the world. He was always so evil and I always felt that I should hate him. But now..."  
  
"Now he does something wonderful and you don't know what to think or even what to say to her."  
  
"Yeah you know if you keep that up I might think that you're reading my mind again."  
  
"Don't worry I don't think I'll be able to do spells for another millennium."  
  
"Oh well that's good then."  
  
"Yeah it's all good."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Dawn was still sitting staring out the back of the bus as they raced down the road to LA. She was trying not to cry because she was still trying to hold onto the notion that Spike didn't deserve her tears. That he didn't deserve her love because he had hurt her sister. She knew that Buffy had forgiven him, but she felt like she had to protect her sister since said sister wasn't going to protect herself from him. But Dawn had loved him first and it was so hard not caring about his death. It was hard not to be in awe of the sacrifice that he had made when he could have had Buffy if they had found some other way to save the world. If not then they all would've been dead so she was glad that he had such a beautiful soul that compelled him to save the world.  
  
"Hey Dawn whatcha doin'?" Andrew said cheerfully.  
  
Dawn just glared at him she wasn't feeling up to dealing with him right now. She was thinking actual deep thoughts!  
  
"Dontcha think that ..." he started to say.  
  
"Andrew if you didn't understand my glare it meant that I don't want to talk to you right now. So if you want to be smart you would go away." Dawn yelled as loud as she could at a whisper.  
  
"Fine!" Andrew pouted running off to sit by Giles at the front of the bus.  
  
Dawn sighed and went to follow him because after all he wasn't that bad a guy and she didn't mean to take out her depressing thinking on him. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews keep them coming! I'm glad you are enjoying my story so far!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A twenty something man with curly dark blonde seemed to appear out of thin air in alleyway in Los Angeles. A homeless man happened to be glancing that way at the right moment and was assured by the sight of his insanity. The young man just stared at the bum and the filth surrounding him.  
  
"Are you God?" the homeless man appealed to him as he got down on his knees before him.  
  
"What no! Why would you think that?" the man replied stumped as to why this person would draw this conclusion.  
  
"You appeared out of nothing!"  
  
"N-no I . had to be somewhere else before. I-I just can't seem to recall well anything. But I know I'm not God."  
  
The homeless man had by now had enough of this vision and stumbled out of alleyway right into a broad shouldered man walking past. This caused the man to stop and glance down the alley where he saw a confused young man. "Spike what are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" the man exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know who you are talking about, but my name couldn't be Spike." He spit out insulted.  
  
"What, you don't know your own name?"  
  
"Well at the moment I am having trouble recalling it, but I'm sure that soon it will reappear."  
  
"Sure well until then who about you stay with me. I own a hotel and there's plenty of room for you to live."  
  
"I'm not staying with you I don't even know you!"  
  
"I thought you said that you didn't know anything so why not just trust me." Spike looked at him doubtfully before finally nodding and gesturing for him to go on. "By the way my name is Angel"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So you're a vampire with a soul?" Spike confirmed disbelievingly.  
  
"You still don't believe me well fine I guess there's only one more way to prove it." As Angel stated this he morphed into his vamp face. Spike looked at him with wide eyes for a second and then promptly started laughing.  
  
Angel looked on curiously for a few minutes, but when his laughter was not abating he finally asked," What is so funny?"  
  
"Everything. 30 minutes ago I didn't even know my name and now I learned not is my name Spike but I used to know a vampire with a soul."  
  
"Not only did you know a vampire with a soul, you were a vamp with a soul until well I guess yesterday."  
  
At this Spike fainted. Angel had to hold back his laughter at this, but managed to keep his eyes on the road.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel Spike still hadn't woken up. So Angel and Gunn carried him up to a clean room.  
  
"So this is William the Bloody? He doesn't look like much. "Wesley commented as they all gathered around the room gazing at the former vampire.  
  
"Don't let looks deceive you. He used to be very evil. Well not quite as evil as Angelus, but he killed two Slayers in his time."  
  
"Not to mention he fell in love with one." Fred added.  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Angel questioned with a little anger because after all Buffy was HIS slayer.  
  
"Oh Willow told me when she was here to give you your soul back." Fred replied innocently.  
  
"So let me get this straight I was once a vampire who killed people, but I got a soul and fell in love with some girl." Spike summed up.  
  
"Yeah except you loved her before you got the soul. Hey glad to see that you are not totally freaked." Fred perkily said.  
  
"Spike are you okay?" Angel asked gently although inside he was still brooding over the fact that not only was he not the only souled vamp but his soul mate was in love with the only other vamp with a soul who just happened to show up practically at his feet. "Wait do you think I was meant to find you?"  
  
"What?" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"I mean it couldn't have been a coincidence that I just decided to take a walk and run into Spike here. What do you think Spike?" He just shrugged and said, "So why am I human?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other than shrugged too. 


End file.
